1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to munitions and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for increasing the lethality of existing warheads against an array of different targets.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In the use of munitions, different types of warheads are conventionally often used to attack different types of targets. This practice may impose significant logistical challenges for maintaining combat forces in the field and may increase the complexity of carrying out combat operations.
A need, therefore, exists in an improved method and apparatus for making munitions more adaptable so that they may be employed against a wide variety of targets.
There is a further need for a warhead whose output can be tailored in response to intelligence input information.
There is a further need for a warhead having an ability to reconfigure its output using an imbedded microprocessor.
There is still a further need for a warhead which produces special outputs that are both tailored to the vulnerabilities of the target being attacked and directed toward the target to dramatically increase the warhead effects on that target.